


Back Home

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Drarry One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhausted Harry, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Harry's been away on assignment, but of course once he's back they have a gala to be at.  Much to Draco's displeasure.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr for someone who asked for jealous!Draco Drarry

Who has a  _gala_  in the middle of the day?  In the middle of the week?  Draco sat at a table in the corner, long legs crossed, wrists crossed where the rested on his knee, but he was  _not_  pouting.

He glared towards the middle of the courtyard where Harry was hob-nobbing with some of the wizarding world’s richest patrons.  Not quite the same crowd as the society Draco had grown up with.  It never seemed to matter who was in the crowd though; Harry was always able to smile, laugh,  _flirt_ , and ultimately raise a decent amount of funds for whatever the chosen cause was.  Sometimes Draco thought The Man Who Saved Us All could get even the most conservative of magical persons to donate to completely Muggle operations if he wanted.

Draco’s fingers clenched around his cup as he saw Harry signal for more tea and the server  _oh so conveniently_ balanced his cup by holding his hand in hers.

He slammed his china teacup down on the table, and at the same time noticed someone unseasonably dressed in all black pause in front of him.  Theo stood there, eyebrows raised.

“There was a bee.”

Theo pulled out the chair next to Draco and delicately set down his cup and saucer with barely a clink.  “Wearing a bonnet these days, are you?”

Draco huffed, decided he was ignoring Theo, and turned to resume his staring when he saw Harry making his way to their table.  He nearly collapsed into the last available chair, leaning into Draco.

Surprised, Draco stared down at the head of messy black hair now resting on his shoulder.

“Let’s go home.”  Harry reached his hand out to grab Draco’s.  “I didn’t travel half way round the world skipping portkey to portkey to come to this ridiculous garden party.”

Metal scraping against brick to his other side pulled Draco’s attention.  “I’ll go distract the hostess while you two make your getaway,” Theo said as he began walking off.

“Let’s go  _home_ ,” Harry said again.  He held up his free hand in front of him and Draco could see it shaking.  “Look.  Couldn’t even hold my cuppa tea any longer.  Poor girl had to hold my hand while she refilled it.”

Harry started moving and Draco wanted to protest, beg him to stay close but suddenly bright green eyes were all that he could see.

“Let’s go  _home_ ,” Harry said, leaning in for a kiss.  “I don’t want to share you with all these people.  I don’t want to be with all these people.  I want to be alone.  With you.”

Draco smiled, dragged his boyfriend into a standing position and wrapped his arm around his waist as they made their way out of the garden.


End file.
